gnomes_unitedfandomcom-20200213-history
Confederate States of Juicemony
THIS ARTICLE DOES NOT FULLY ADHERE TO THE LORE. FURTHER FIXES ARE NEEDED. The Confederate States of Juicemony is a country in western Gnomalia, presided over by President Justin. The individual states, in descending order from geographical position, are Cathlos, Womiama, Nakajo, Lesord, Deltland, Brandonia, Bresleo, West and East Okawa, New Dilexico, Watachika, Alowo, the Malan Territory, and Juicemon North Mesalica. Government Each state has it's own separate constitution, each with it's own government that collectively have more power than the central government. President Justin's only power as President of the Confederacy is to give final approval on all laws proposed by State Congresses and to be the figurehead of the country. However, he has gained full control over the country by becoming Governor of every single state. The central government is made up of two branches, the Presidential and Senatorial Branches. The Presidential Branch contains the President of the Confederacy and his advisory, the Cabinet. The Cabinet contains fourteen members appointed by the President with no confirmation required for any except the Secretaries of State and Defense. The Senatorial Branch is made up of 35 members, three for each state and two for Juicemon North Mesalica. They are appointed by the governors of each respective state they are representing. The President's only power is states above, and the Senate's only powers are to regulate military and economic matters, which get less involvement from state governments as other priorities, such as how many avocados a man is permitted to shove up his ass annually. History Kingdom of Deltland The CSJ began as the Kingdom of Deltland, which was the kingdom established around the shores of the Gulf of Deltland after the Gnomes had escaped the skylands. The Kingdom was run by Justin, proclaiming himself King, with May as his right-hand and Brandon as his left. The Kingdom was a mainly agrarian society, with most peasants being farmers while the rest were mainly miners, bankers, blacksmiths, glass blowers, butchers, bakers, or candle-stick makers. All citizens answered directly to King Justin, and the area initially was small enough to justify a lack of governors. As the area began expanding along the shores, a small Navy was constructed to fend off any rogue pirates. Once the area had expanded south to the jungles and east to the lowlands, all three rulers agreed to make Justin duke of the Highlands, Brandon duke of the Lowlands, and May duke of the Jungle. After five and a half years of governance of Deltland, the Lowland Dukedom expanded further east, and encountered both the Realm of humans and the Realm of Trolls. Before this, the Gnomes had thought that Trolls only showed up in CHINa, and that they had stopped them by closing the portal. Four Deltlandian forces were called in, and they went on an expedition into the Farlands, with three forces crossing into different parts of the desert, while the other crossed the Swamplands. One of the forces in the desert encountered a small outpost, and were attacked by Trolls. After fighting them off, they found a cave, and crawling into it revealed a portal was open. They were quick to set off bombs in the cave, damaging the portal's frame and collapsing the cave. Thinking that there must be many more portals, they began their long trek back to Deltland. Once returning the Deltland, the forces warned Duke Brandon of their findings, and he got on his horse to warn King Justin. He came to Wowburg in just under three days, and after telling Justin what he had heard, Justin ordered him to return to the Lowlands and assemble an army. Justin then rode south, telling Duke May to do the same. Vietgnome War Main Article: Vietgnome War Within a month, all three armies marched to the Lowlands, and were ordered to sweep the plains of the east. Many Trolls and humans were imprisoned, and they destroyed many portals. After succumbing to many guerrilla attacks by Troll and human forces, they occupied the lands east of present-day Manland, trying to destroy any threats. They soon retreated from present-day Trollatia, but managed to hold onto the south desertlands. Once the brunt of the fighting had subsided, the economic downturn had brought production in Deltland to all-time lows, leading to May resigning as Co-ruler of Deltland and travelling north with his personal guard and many peasants hoping for a better life. Soon, the Lowlands declared independence from Deltland, leading to Brandon leaving Deltland, becoming ruler of the Kingdom of Brandonia. Justin then proclaimed himself King Justin I, ruler of the Kingdom of Juiceland. Following Wars and Conflicts Lotion Wars Main Article: Lotion Wars Juiceland and Brandonia disagreed on where the border should be set following Brandonia's declaration of independence, leading to a war breaking out. Brandonia managed to defeat Juiceland, taking land along the border in accordance to their claim. The Kingdom of Maslandia invaded Brandonia, after refusing to withdraw from Juiceland. Once using Lotion Gas on the Brandonians, CHINa cut off trade with Maslandia, who deployed a Lotion Bomb on them after their failed invasion. The empires then agreed to a white peace. 30th of June Plot Main Article: 30th of June Plot A Troll army crossed through northern Brandonia and stormed the White Fortress, capturing King Justin and bringing him back to Trollatia. Maslandia then invaded Trollatia, with help from CHINa. In the Battle of Tannastoppataw, the coalition armies defeated the Trolls and retrieved King Justin before he could be killed. Pinkarific Scuffle Main Article: Pinkarific Once Pinkarific the Vile got King May banished from his throne, King Justin marched his armies into Maslandia in attempt to convince the Royal Guard to allow May to return as King. Once doing so, he was allowed to return, declaring himself Emperor of Nortmaydia. Juiceland then put a bounty out on Pinkarific's head, who was soon turned in to Dilexican authorities by Runs With Scissors. Maclandian Independence Main Article: Macland In the Juicelandian island of Doges, the peasants of the island rose up and declared their independence, with Governor Mac declaring herself Queen Mac I. Juiceland attempted to invade the island and reclaim control, but were held back by the Maclandian forces. Courtnorium then guaranteed their independence. Second Trollo-Gnomish War Main Article: Second Trollo-Gnomish War Once King Chase II declared himself emperor of a United Trollatia, he invaded Gnomalia. Juiceland tried to hold them off once they had overrun Dilexico, but were defeated and forced to retreat. The Troll forces managed to conquer all of Outer Juiceland, and marched on Wowburg, which the Juicelandians managed to defend for many days. King Justin escaped to Castle Gnome, which was soon destroyed once he escaped to Cathlos. The Gnomalian troops managed to fight off the Trolls, and took back their country from the scattered Trolls. They took part in the coalition to hunt down Chase II, impaling his head in Wowburg. The Juicelandians were forced to rebuild, helped along by the indentured Troll servants. Relations with Dolphinstan Once the Underwater Empire of Dolphinstan took power in the Gnomalian Ocean, Juiceland was quick to ally with them, as they brought major economic recovery from their trade and visa workers' skill. They ceded some land to them, including all of Cathlos, and began moving away from Nortmaydia Republic Later, many peasants rose up, demanding that they be given power to elect their leaders. King Justin was forced to give the people the power to elect state governors, leading to him creating the short-lived Juicemon Federation. However, the people opposed that Justin still held the position of King, leading to more protests that forced him to abdicate the throne and abolish the monarchy. He still retained enough support to be elected President of the Confederate States of Juicemony, while other nobles were elected to the individual governorships. Economy The CSJ's currency is the Juicemon Alechip, and is made of copper, iron, silver or gold depending on it's value of $1, $10, $100 or $1000, respectively. The currency is the universal standard across the CSJ, and no state is allowed to use anything but the Alechip, with the exception of the Malan Territory, which is exempt from everything in the Juicemon constitution not outlined in the Universal Laws Clause. (finish) __FORCETOC__